<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Union of the Reunion by dreamiflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324782">The Union of the Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame'>dreamiflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, First Kiss, Force Ghost(s), Getting Together, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Crayt, Luke and Han reunite in the Force, and decide they've wasted enough time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Union of the Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta for helping with this, and suggesting the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke took a long last deep breath and felt himself dissolve into the Force.</p><p>It felt a lot like falling asleep. Peace washed over him and he expanded into everything.</p><p>“Well, it’s about time,” Han Solo said in his ear, and Luke opened his eyes in surprise.</p><p>Han was grinning at him. His hair had gone gray, and there were more lines on his face, but he was still the handsome rogue Luke had met all those years ago.</p><p>Luke pushed the thought away again reflexively. It didn’t matter how handsome he thought Han was, that was never going to happen.</p><p>Then Han had his arms around Luke, crushing him with a hug. “I missed you,” he said, softer, like someone would overhear him being sappy.</p><p>Instinct kicked in, and Luke hugged Han back for all he was worth. “I missed you,” he said. “Chewie told me what happened.” He pulled back enough to see Han’s face. “I’m sor-”</p><p>Han cupped a hand around Luke’s jaw and kissed him quiet. Luke froze in shock.</p><p>He was grinning again when he pulled back. “Not quite the reaction I expected,” Han said.</p><p>Luke lunged forward and kissed him again, because if he’d had to wait until he was dead for this, he wasn’t going to waste any more time. Han laughed into his mouth and then rubbed his tongue along Luke’s. Luke shivered and pressed closer.</p><p>He lost track of how long they stood like that,  not exactly sharing air as neither of them needed to breathe any more, but eventually they came to a stop. Luke couldn’t feel any pain in his jaw, but he was pretty sure they’d been kissing for a long, long time. Han rested his forehead on Luke’s and kept tight hold of him. “We were stupid,” he said.</p><p>Luke hummed a question. Han huffed out a laugh. “We could have been doing that for years before we went and died.”</p><p>“You could have been,” Leia agreed from behind them, and Luke spun to face his sister. She was watching them with her hands on her hips. “You two made me wait until I died to watch this?”</p><p>“Leia,” he started. Leia shook her head, stepped into his space and pulled Luke down for her own kiss.</p><p>Luke struggled against his guilt, and then realized it didn’t matter anymore. They were one with the Force now. So he kissed Leia until she laughed and pushed him gently away. “We have time,” she said, kindly. Then she crooked a finger at Han.</p><p>Han gave a lopsided grin and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. “I have to go,” he said a moment or an hour later, and then he vanished.</p><p>Leia slid her arm around Luke’s waist and they watched as Han spoke to Ben, helping the man find his way along the path Leia had brought him back to.</p><p>Luke squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple. “You were waiting for Han and I to kiss?” he asked.</p><p>“Sometimes I thought about locking you two in a closet,” Leia said. “But then I realized that wouldn’t necessarily work, and I never found the time to give you instructions.” She smiled up at Luke, a predatory look in her eyes.</p><p>“But like I said, we have time now.”</p><p>Luke shivered.</p><p>Han rejoined them, bringing the scent of sea water and fresh air. Leia lifted an eyebrow at him. “You distracted Luke nicely, but not me. Han Solo, Force sensitive?”</p><p>Crooked grin in place, Han raised his hands. “Me? The Force? No.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. “You’re glowing,” he pointed out. They all were.</p><p>Han looked mulish. “I’m just lucky,” he said.</p><p>Leia laughed and reached a hand out to him, pulling Han back into their circle. “You’re a liar,” she said, but she kissed him just the same.</p><p>“Now you two,” she said, and stepped back a pace. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”</p><p>Han tossed her a little salute and pulled Luke in close. “Me too,” he said, and Luke laughed as their mouths met again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>